


-

by quezq



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	-

good dreams are worse than nightmares; when you wake up, it's time to go back to reality.

it may not have been a lot of sleep, but it was healing. sans wakes up feeling refreshed for once. it feels like this is going to be a good day.

the crunch of snow under his slippers is satisfying as usual. papyrus has started his prancing around early, adjusting puzzles and chatting to townspeople. seems like he wasn't the only one to have a good nights sleep.

there's a human.

this must be what the feeling meant. pap is gonna be ecstatic when he sees.

yes, a seventh human means a little more than that, but sans knows better than to get his hopes up.

seeing papyrus happy is enough for now.

he wouldn't ask for more.

they turn around, too soon.

"don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny.

the child doesn't react.

he urges them to hide behind the conveniently shaped lamp. the child doesn't move.

papyrus comes, and leaves.

the child pays close attention to what the skeletons are saying. that's the extent of their compliance.

"my brother'd really like to see a human... so, y'know, it'd really help me out... if you kept pretending to be one."

strange how that, of all things, is what makes them smile.

today is gonna be a good day.

"don't you only have one outfit?"

"YEAH, BUT I COULD STYLE MY HAIR!"

"oh, right. good idea."

the child coughs in an attempt to cover up their laughter. it's unmistakable.

they pet doggo. lesser dog. every dog.

and then they kill the dog.

it's always quick.

they take a piece of the snowman. it's a healing item. they could take more.

they leave.

"it would make my brother happy if you played along."

sans considers doing something.

what good would it even do?

maybe later.

the human stops for his word search on the floor. they sit down, they stare at it for a long time.

they don't have a pen. the word search is unsolvable.

"guess you can't be all bad if you still like word searches."

they look like they're about to cry.

there are puzzles papyrus did not turn on. the human solves them, even though they do not need solving.

and then they walk through another one.

sans doesn't understand.

"if you keep going the way you are now..."

"you're gonna have a bad time."

there it is again... that amused yet guilty smile, every time he says something like this.

he's so scared.

"Please don't hurt my family."

they don't steal anything. but it would be so easy.

they sit inside grillby's.

it's warm and silent.

they can't go through the fire exit, because they're not made of fire.

papyrus stands in their way. papyrus is talking.

they pay close attention. they always pay attention when papyrus talks.

they don't want to miss a word.

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING."

papyrus is so scared.

"ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?"

why does he have to believe in everyone. why why why.

"WOWIE, MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!"

sans isn't going to arrive on time. he never does.

he's never trying.

it doesn't matter.

"I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

they look at him.

they check him. they eat something.

papyrus is shaking.

they don't want to. they don't want to.

papyrus waits.

they press FIGHT, but they don't want to.

they lunge with the toy knife, but they don't want to.

the attack misses.

papyrus stands strong, because he doesn't have a choice.

they don't have a choice.

they don't have a choice. please don't make them do this. they came this far, but not him.

no, no, not now, not him. please.

they don't have a choice.

they should just do it. it'll only be a single hit.

it's hard, but they'll feel better after it's done.

there are tears running down their cheeks. they lunge with the toy knife. but they don't want to.

it's a beautiful day outside. a blizzard is coming.

papyrus welcomes them with open arms.


End file.
